


Movie Marathon

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 10. "Scary Movie Marathon"





	Movie Marathon

Dawn smirked. Her Mom was out of town, and her Papi wouldn't be back for a while. So you know what that meant.

Movie marathon with copious amounts of junk food.

Dawn pulled snacks down from the cabinets in the kitchen cabinets and wrapped herself in a couple of blankets, curling into the couch. She flipped through Netflix, looking for something to watch. Romcoms? No. Documentaries? Maybe. Horror? Hmm...She deliberated for a minute, eying the clip art. It being so close to Halloween and all. It was prime time for a horror movie binge. So she hit play on the first one she saw and settled in.

It was probably not as good as an idea as she thought it was. Watching these movies while all alone. Especially when a loud clatter came from the kitchen. Dawn's heart lept into her throat. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for a means to defend herself. She spotted an umbrella by the front door. Perfect. Carefully, she slid from the couch and snagged it. Making her way silently down the hallway towards the kitchen where another bang sounded. This time followed by a small curse. Dawn took a deep breath, readied herself. She rounded the corner, her weapon at the ready and swung -

Only to have her umbrella caught instantly, and meeting her Papi's amused gaze. She felt herself relax instantly.

"What are you still doing up? and why are you attacking me with an umbrella?" He inquired, dropping his gaze to the said umbrella. Dawn's eyes drifted towards the clock on the oven and cringed at the time. She hadn't planned on staying up that late.

"Horror movie marathon." She admitted, letting go of the handle. "Thought you were breaking in."

Now it was his turn to look sheepish. "Sorry." He grimaced. "I figured you'd be sleeping. So I tried to be quiet, but..." Dawn followed his gaze toward the upended chair and giggled. He sighed and leaned over, righting the chair. "C'mon. I'll finish watching the movie with you." He said, nudging her back towards the living room.


End file.
